


Come Back

by Derpy_is_awesome



Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <3, Addison (Original Character), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue Lion (Voltron) is also a cAT, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Caring Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mild Angst, Original Character(s), POV Keith (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Red Lion (Voltron) is a cAT, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sweet Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), enjoy, she baby uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Keith laughed quietly. “I know, Lance. But the Garrison is helping people. I want to be a part of that. Besides, Griffin isn’t quite ready yet to lead the MFE pilots, I still have a bit more to teach him.”Lance’s pout turned to a frown. “I know. But what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” He asked, blue eyes sparkling sadly.Keith paused, frowning himself as he thought for a moment before he shrugged uselessly. “What do you usually do when I’m gone?” He asked, quirking a brow.“I wait for you to come back.” Lance answered at last, sincere.--Inspired by prompt:Lance: What am I supposed to do while you're goneKeith: What do you usually do when I'm goneLance: Wait for you to come back
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The OTP Prompt Generator Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff with mild angst <3  
> Enjoy!

Keith hummed a random tune under his breath as he finished packing his things, hair twisted into a braid that draped down his back, his uniform slightly itchy.

Adjusting it, he turned to a body length mirror that sat opposite the doorway, smoothing out a wrinkle near his shirts’ collar.

It was then, looking at his reflection, that he noticed a newcomer in the doorway.

Lance was carefully holding a sleeping Addison, the toddler swaddled in her favorite yellow blanket with her own small thumb pressed in her mouth, her other hand grasping Lance’s shirt tightly, almost similar to how the little girl clung to Keith’s hair whenever he held her, which happened often enough considering the little girl clearly seemed to favor his long hair over Lance’s short hair.

Lance was smiling at him, but Keith could easily see the smile didn’t reach his husband’s eyes. He sighed quietly, turning to Lance and walking closer.

He was careful not to touch their daughter, very well aware that if the little girl was woken and noticed her dad leaving she’d cry and cry until he came back, which would surely cause Lance plenty of trouble considering Keith would be gone for the next four days.

Keith planted a delicate kiss on his husband’s cheek, smiling at him tenderly and letting himself relax when Lance’s smile turned more genuine.

Lance sighed quietly, leaning into Keith. “Do you have to go?” He whispered sadly, never one to enjoy taking care of their daughter alone while the Garrison called Keith away for missions.

“I do. You know I do. But I’ll be back Friday morning, and we can still celebrate on Saturday. You know I wouldn’t miss our anniversary for the world.” Keith promised, giving his husband a reassuring and playful pat on the cheek.

Lance let out a breath of a chuckle, beginning to walk away. Keith, knowing Lance still wanted to say something, followed after him, watching as the Cuban settled their daughter in her crib, her inky black locks of hair she inherited from her dad tangling slightly as she shifted, gurgling happily in her sleep.

Keith approached Lance, scooting closer to his lover’s side. Lance chuckled at the silent question, wrapping an arm tightly around Keith’s waist as he turned to face the violet-eyed male. Lance obligingly pulled Keith into a tight embrace, hands linking together around Keith’s waist as Keith reciprocated, arms looping around Lance’s shoulders.

Keith pulled back after a few minutes, knowing he’d have to leave soon in order to not mess up his schedule. 

When he pulled back enough to see Lance’s face, Keith softened, gently caressing his husband’s face and wiping away lightly at the tears building in Lance’s eyes.

“Lance,” Keith murmured fondly, “I’ll only be gone for four days.”

Lance grumbled, eyebrows furrowing as he pouted. “I know. But  _ you  _ know, I don’t like it when you go off on missions. They’re dangerous. Why can’t you just retire, like I did? I’m sure Allura could get you the job she was talking about last week? Being the co-manager of the company wouldn’t be bad. It’d certainly pay a bit better.” He joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith laughed quietly. “I know, Lance. But the Garrison is helping people. I want to be a part of that. Besides, Griffin isn’t quite ready yet to lead the MFE pilots, I still have a bit more to teach him.”

Lance’s pout turned to a frown. “I know. But what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” He asked, blue eyes sparkling sadly.

Keith paused, frowning himself as he thought for a moment before he shrugged uselessly. “What do you usually do when I’m gone?” He asked, quirking a brow. 

Lance laughed slightly, holding himself back before he grabbed Keith by the jaw and guided his face forward, placing a lingering, open-mouthed kiss against Keith’s lips. When the kiss broke, Keith was panting slightly, cheeks flushing pink shyly. Lance chuckled at the display and Keith mirrored Lance’s earlier pout.

“I wait for you to come back,” Lance answered at last, sincere. “I wait for you to come back to me and our daughter. And Kosmo and Blue and Red,” he whispered, completely honest. And then, Lance’s usual personality shone through his melancholy towards Keith’s departure as he paused. He added slyly, “Maybe soon we can add another little girl or boy to the list of family eagerly waiting for you to return to us from your missions.” The Cuban’s hands wandered playfully down, one hand placed over Keith’s stomach while the other grabbed at his butt and  _ squeezed _ .

Keith jolted at the touch, face burning. “Lance!” He yelped, slapping the one wandering hand away. He let the hand placed over his stomach stay, glancing at Addison before chuckling softly. 

“Maybe we can get to work on it when I come back,” Keith teased, rolling his eyes fondly.

Lance grinned at that before his face turned more serious, “Yeah. Maybe. But seriously, be careful. You know as well as I do how much those Galra gang guys hate the Garrison. Stay safe?”

He held up his right hand, a pinky extended imploringly and a familiar ring glinting on his finger.

Keith nodded, face also slightly serious, “Always,” he agreed, linking their pinkies.

Lance’s expression, as it usually did, fell into relief as he pressed a second kiss to Keith’s lips.

“Hurry back to me, Samurai.” He whispered, breath ghosting over Keith’s parted lips as the Garrison officer nodded.

“I’ll be back in four days, Sharpshooter.” He promised.

And then, their moment was pleasantly interrupted by, first, an excited bark and two similar meows, and second, a happy laugh from the crib.

Lance tensed, eyes widening before he groaned.

“Oh no,” he whispered, smiling deviously at his husband, “Addison’s awake. Guess that means you-”

“Better get going!” Keith interrupted, dashing out of the room to snatch up his bag before Lance tried convincing him to stay longer.

Still, despite the teasing and playful words and actions, Keith waited at the door for Lance, toying aimlessly with the two Pride pins on his duffel bag as the slightly taller male came to the door.

With one last kiss and hug to bid a temporary farewell, Keith smiled at his lover with his violet eyes shining with love.

“See you in four days, Lance.”

“See you soon, babe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hear me out-  
> Addison?? Keith has always wanted a daughter named Addison and when he figured out he was pregnant (which HAD been planned, don't worry lol) he was ecstatic!! When they were informed that Addison was gonna be a girl Keith literally cried tears of joy. Lance was also very happy because if Keith is happy then Lance is happy, and cause like, duh, they're having a kid together!!
> 
> Lance and Keith both worked at the Garrison at one point, it's where they first met as cadets (ages 14 and 15, Keith is one year older) before meeting again later as a teacher and officer respectively (22 and 23). Keith had always been working as a fighter pilot with the MFE's who were mainly focused on bringing down gangs called the Galra. By the time Keith and Lance are married (at 25 and 26), Lance is temporarily put off work due to an injury. With his break, he realizes he likes being able to just work from home, so he retires from the garrison and gets a remote job with Allura, who works at Altea. (Which is kinda like Amazon and Walmart having an elite baby.) Keith continues to work from there until he and Lance plan on having Addison when they reach the ages of 29 & 30\. Addison arrives without a problem (but Keith is kinda horrified whenever he remembers the wacky cravings he had while pregnant). And then boom they have a child. Keith continues working at the Garrison up until this point, which is the point where he takes time to think and becomes a teacher instead two months later. Lance is happy. They probably have another two children later. Kosmo, Blue, and Red all adore the attention.
> 
> And if it isn't like painstakingly obvious after this backstory and the tags (lol), Keith is trans


End file.
